Del Rapto y Otros Pormenores
by KalashnicovAK47
Summary: No hay mejor sensación en esta vida que saber directamente que la misma te está dando una segunda oportunidad. Y más cuando la ves pasar ante tus ojos, es inimaginable. nuestro héroe la recibió ¿La aprovechara?


Del Rapto y Otros Pormenores

"—No lo entiendo… Obviamente, sin importar lo que le pasara a mi cuerpo, o si llegase a perder la vida, lo seguiría haciendo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?... Simple y sencillamente no podría permitir que los planes del Team Flare dieran resultado, e incluso mi octava medalla pasa completamente a segundo plano en esta situación… Donde noto que todo es oscuridad…

Observando mi alrededor… Logro verlo todo, y en otras circunstancias diría de una vez que esto es una terrible pesadilla, que no puede ser real… Y en estos momentos si lo dijera estaría muy equivocado…

.

La noto a ella… Llegó al recibir una fuerte onda sónica producto del choque entre el Lanzallamas de ese maldito Charizard X y la Llama Embrujada de su Delphox… Que desafortunadamente culminó con la inconsciencia del Pokemon Mago… Y lo peor es que Serena iba por el mismo camino, cerrando sus ojos justamente en mi regazo, mientras yo veía impotente como era lógico que esta vez no íbamos a salir con un final feliz… Viéndolo de otra forma, hasta es comprensible… Una batalla que parecía eterna, donde a pesar de que nos iban derrotando de a poco, no dejábamos de luchar, y menos íbamos a rendirnos, teniendo en cuenta que habíamos derrotado a gran parte del ejército del Team Flare… Pero aprendimos por las malas que derrotar a un Mega es terriblemente difícil… Y a un Legendario puedo decir con casi total seguridad que es imposible… Siendo la peor parte el hecho de que estoy viendo morir a mis amigos…

.

Clemont y su Luxray lo dieron todo hasta el final, luchando codo con codo para derrotar a ese enemigo en común… Ese león eléctrico es imparable, admiro totalmente la confianza y compenetración que tienen esos dos; es ciertamente formidable… Pero cuando se tiene el cansancio acumulado y luchas contra Zygarde y Mega Charizard las probabilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas… Si, Luxray era su último Pokemon, y el desgraciado de Alain le ordenó golpearnos en nuestro punto más débil…

.

Una fuerte ráfaga de fuego dirigida a la pequeña del grupo… Hacia aquella que nos mantenía unidos a pesar de su corta edad, y no tenía nada para por lo menos esquivarlo… Pude notar claramente el terror que paralizó su cuerpo… Y solo cerró sus ojos para esperar el impacto… El sentimiento de remordimiento me tiene asfixiado, y más cuando sé que no iba a poder parar esta masacre por más que quisiera… Mi Talonflame cayó, pero como los grandes, el maldito de Alain se llevó su quemada a pesar de todo, literalmente, ese pajarraco se enfadó y en vez de apuntar a sus contrincantes apuntó a el entrenador rival; se nota que comprendía que esto es una guerra a muerte … Mi Noivern cayó derrotado frente a las Garras Dragón de Charizard… Hawlucha al menos se bajó 3 Liepard's del ejercito… Mientras que Greninja le dio una tremenda paliza a ese Charizard cuando estábamos siendo uno solo… Hasta que recibió ese Núcleo Castigo… Motivo por el cual, en estos momentos no puedo siquiera mover un musculo, simplemente estando sentado limitándome a ver a Serena irse de este planeta…

.

Pero Clemont si, a pesar del agotamiento producto de más de 7 horas de combate… Le importó poco o nada lo que pudiera pasarle, y simplemente se lanzó hacia Bonnie, protegiendo a su hermana llevándose de lleno el impacto que destrozó su chaqueta y su espalda… No pensaba irse de aquí sin su momento de gloria, y prácticamente le transmitió a su hermana que sin importar las circunstancias la iba a proteger…

.

"Te quiero, Bonnie"… Quedé sin palabras, pues sabíamos que estábamos derrotados… Esa escena fue sencillamente hermosa, y mi respeto por el es enorme… eres grande Clemont; un honor aventurarme contigo todo este tiempo… El shock de la pequeña solo la hizo caer desmayada instantáneamente…

.

Solo quedábamos Pikachu y yo… Donde él estaba dando todo lo que tenía para defenderme, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos de que de esta no íbamos a salir… Jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan decidido a dar hasta su vida, pues a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, no paraba de repartir Rayos y Electrobolas a todo lo que se moviera, a pesar de sencillamente estaba peleando solo… Realmente quede totalmente sorprendido, y me da gusto saber la tremenda amistad que tengo con este Pokemon, capaz de dar la vida por mí, igual que yo lo haría por el… Y lo demostró, pues Alain ordenó un Lanzallamas para liquidar a Serena y a mí, donde el, al igual que Clemont, dio su último esfuerzo para salvar mi vida… Por la fuerza del impacto salió disparado hacia mí, y a la vez me empujó metros hacia atrás hasta chocar con la única pared que había… Quedando en mis piernas, junto a Serena… Solo me queda pedirles perdón chicos, realmente lamento que esto no saliera bien… Lo lamento tanto…

.

Con la poca energía que me queda, solo puedo abrir un ojo, y precisamente los veo acercarse… A esas dos bestias, comandadas por dos entrenadores que en estos momentos se ganaron todo mi odio… Creo que lo saben, o bueno, esa sonrisa que tienen en sus rostros dice mucho…

.

Mi vida pasa ante mis ojos, pues sé que este es mi final… Todos estos momentos que pasé con este trio de amigos… Estos acontecimientos… Desdicha… Y mis errores inconscientes… Soy un estúpido… Jamás me tome el tiempo de acordarme de aquellas viejas amistades… Y menos de demostrarles mi apoyo a pesar de la lejanía o el tiempo que ha pasado… May… Dawn… Brock… No tendré oportunidad de despedirme… Realmente soy un estúpido…

.

.

"¿Tus últimas palabras?"… Así de crudo sonó…

"Fuiste un oponente formidable… En mi futuro nuevo mundo, de la mano de Zygarde, prometo que siempre te recordare como la mejor persona en el mundo incorrecto…"

.

.  
Y finalmente lo vi… Observé como Zygarde preparó su ataque característico, e iba en dirección a mi… lo veía en cámara lenta… y Simplemente cerré mis ojos para esperar a la muerte...

.

... Me di cuenta de que no importa ya mi colección de libros… Ya no importa mi oscura juventud… Ya no importa cuantos amigos tenga… Ya no importan mis anhelos y sueños… Bueno, al menos hagamos bien la "invitación"… Desaparéceme, estaré mejor…

Toda la angustia y todo el terror terminó…

¡TODO ESO TERMINÓ!

.

.

.

¿Eh?..."

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi fic! Soy KalashnicovAK47. ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

Este sería mi primer fanfic en si, espero que sea de su agrado. Está hecho con la finalidad de "desquitarme" de cierta manera, pues hay mucho material aprovechable con esta franquicia, que por el exceso de comercialización y los deplorables e irritantes reseteos de B/W y Sol/Luna pues… A mi parecer desecharon grandes oportunidades.

Claramente, es mi primera vez como escritor, y bueno… De cierta manera animarme a escribir en primera persona fue épico. Descubrí esta vaina Fanfiction ayer (xd). No será perfecto, pero le pondré cariño y dedicación, atentos a la siguiente actualización. Cualquier sugerencia se agradece; Saludos desde Venezuela!


End file.
